Mouth gags, such as McIvor mouth gags, Dingman mouth gag, and Crowe Davis mouth gag are known in the art. Each mouth gag has a specific purpose and each is used for different procedures. A surgeon that performs all of the different procedures generally needs to purchase each of these expensive devices. In addition, each of these mouth gags need to be sterilized between uses. These mouth gags connect to a tongue blade such as, for example, the tongue blade shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,852,169, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.